


Wildest Dreams

by Volunteer46



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, Death, Eren - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, M/M, Reincarnation, Sad, Song - Freeform, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, one chapter, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk, wildest dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volunteer46/pseuds/Volunteer46
Summary: Since I can't make my drawings into a short vid, why not write it? I thought of it while listening to Wildest Dreams on the radio. And I'm really bad at writing sad stuff so ya. And this is in Levi's view in case some people don't catch on.





	

Eren, you told me to run away with you, but I refused.

I said you would loose all your friends.

And you answered, "I don't care."

You surprised me with that answer

 

You know I thought love was stupid,

But I had fallen so deep for you.

I couldn't turn back anymore.

 

Your ocean-green eyes, having a glint of gold in the sun,

Your smile, so bright nothing could compare,

Your lips, so soft and warm it comforted me.

 

You were such an idiot,

But your stupidity made me smile.

I thought our love would last,

I was wrong...

 

Remember that time,

Where we stood at the top of the walls and stared at the sunset,

You were here and we were holding hands,

Promising never to let go.

It all feels like a dream now,

As if none of that happened.

 

We kept our relationship secret.

It was funny how you wanted everyone to know about us,

To know that I owned you,

But what was the point in telling everyone,

They already suspected it.

 

When we kissed one last time before the mission,

I didn't want to pull away,

I actually feared for you,

Humanity's Strongest soldier feared.

This is what love does to you,

I didn't want to give you my heart,

But it was too late because the next thing I know,

My heart was crushed along with your body.

 

I then stood there alone,

Staring at a stone with your name on it,

On a pile of dirt with nothing but an empty box under.

I shed my first tears,

And those tears were for you.

No matter how many happy memories I thought of,

I couldn't stop,

I kept crying.

 

I tried to forget about you after that,

I threw almost all of your belongings away,

Mikasa and Armin were upset,

But I didn't care anymore.

 

The more I tried to forget you,

The more you seemed to haunt me,

Your ghost, telling me to remember you,

Even if I couldn't remember your face perfectly,

Even if I almost forgot the sound of your voice.

Even it there was barely any trace of your warmth left.

The memories trailed behind me.

 

You were still with me.

And that killed me.

Because even though you were with me,

You weren't with me either.

 

-•~•- Many Many Years Later -•~•-

 

I was walking on the sidewalk on my way to work. It was another busy day in the city. I thought starting a new life in a modern time would help me forget. I was as wrong as before. My brain had given up searching for him, but my stupid heart still had hope.

I bumped into someone and I politely said, "Excuse me," while continuing on my way.

The man bowed slightly and continued walking. I almost arrived at my destination until I heard running footsteps behind me.

"Oof!" The guy from before ran into me again and fell.

"You idiot, are you blind or something?" I looked down at him and my eyes widened.

 _No, it can't be him. I'm hallucinating again._

"I'm really sorry sir, but can I ask your name?" the young man looked up at me and those ocean-green eyes stared at me questioningly.

"Eren?..." It slipped out of me, shit that's not even my name.

"Levi!" The boy jumped up and hugged me.

I couldn't believe it was him. He couldn't just appear like that out of nowhere, "No, it can't be you. You're probably an illusion. Or maybe I'm crazy with a mental illness like how I was in the 1400s."

"Levi, what are you talking about? It is me, I am real. I am here," he smiled sweetly and I believed him.

He lifted me and kissed me gently. Just how like I remember, his lips were so soft. There were some people staring but we didn't care. We were together again and that's all that mattered. 

"Levi, I love you."

"I missed you, Brat," I whispered. 

Fin~ 

 

 

**A/n: So this is really bad. Short stories are one one of my weaknesses. And each verse/paragraph has an abrupt change I know, but it's based off a song so ya. And in case some were confuzzled Levi was really depressed about loosing Eren in a mission and he couldn't live without or forget him. So he had multiple lives and in each one since he still remembered Eren he looked for him and he finally found Eren :) Please comment and tell me what you think Sankyuu ^^**


End file.
